The inventor is a hair stylist, specializing in men's haircuts. Many clients request a fade along the side and back, meaning that the hair on the side and back of the head is gradually longer than the hair on the bottom. The traditional way to provide the requested cut is to use clippers with different guards along the bottom, middle, and top. Some fades require more guards which consumes more time on the haircut for only the side of the head. By using the traditional clippers and guards, it may cause lines in the hair which are unattractive and look unprofessional. A lot of new hair stylists or uneasy stylists may leaves lines of demarcation in the hair and this product prevents this from happening.